A Budding Rose
by beammeupruby
Summary: Some Ruby x Weiss fluff and some minor Blake x Yang, I will write more chapters whenever I can. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Forever Falling in Love

**Sorry I didn't indent or anything, I'm a bit lazy. :P Anyway, this is a Ruby x Weiss fanfic with a little Blake x Yang. Shoutout to the flying eggplant.**

It was a normal, sunny day at Beacon Academy. The new semester was starting up, and the sun was just rising. Weiss got up, yawning and stretching her arms. She had been up late playing games with the rest of the team last night. "Wake up sleepyhead!" yelled an awfully familiar voice. "It's almost time for classes!" Ruby shouted into Weiss' ears. Weiss was still waking up, getting conscious again. Suddenly, a tiny hand tugged at her pajamas, trying to pull her out of bed. "Okay, Ruby! I'm awake and going to get dressed right now!" "Do it fast Weiss! There's a lot of stuff to do today!" Weiss got changed into her school uniform and got her things packed. She started walking down the halls with Ruby (Ruby signed up for the same classes as her). "Wow! I wonder who we'll meet today! Maybe they'll be our best friends! Maybe we'll see some old friends!" Ruby kept on babbling on, not unusual with her personality. Weiss glanced at her, while she was still continuing on about the fun day they were going to have. She was always a bright ray of sunshine that always had shined a light on her life. Wait, was she just getting sentimental again? This Ruby girl was just too quirky and hyperactive. "Weiss! We're almost there! You gotta look your best for our new teacher! His name is Dr. Maria Sina! I think he'll be cool! Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her into class. Right after Weiss opened the doors (Ruby was too short to reach the knobs). Ruby targeted two empty seats next to each other and dragged Weiss along with her to them. "Hello class, and welcome to Advanced Weapon Modifications! Today we will be planning your first weapon addition!" The class carried on and on. Ruby was bouncing in her seat as the professor listed all the things they could do to their weapons. After class the team decided to celebrate the start of a good year by going to the local carnival on the beach. Ruby and Yang had been planning this since about 4 weeks ago, and Ruby seemed particularly excited about going. On the car ride there, Ruby could barely contain herself. She sat in the middle of the back, as usual, and blabbered up a storm. When the team finally pulled into the parking lot, Ruby dove out of the car. She sprinted to the ticket check in and tugged herself onto the top of the counter. "I'd like four tickets, ma'am!" Ruby took the money out of her wallet and counted out 8 dollars, then handing it to the kind lady. "You're good to go! Have a great time!" "Thank you ma'am! You're very nice!" Ruby tugged everyone to the first ride on her list, a huge roller coaster called Rolly-Ricks. Needless to say, Ruby had a great time and rode it 4 times before getting motion sick. After that they went to the arcade, and played games until it got dark. The four were really tired, but Ruby had one last ride on her list. The ferris wheel. The four sat below it, marveling in it's beauty. The lights twinkled on it, and cars went up into the night sky, looking like fireflies in the pitch-black sky. "Hey Ruby, I'm a bit exhausted, so me and Blake are gonna sit this one out," Yang explained. Ruby's sister winked because she knew what Ruby's plan was. The two went and sat on a bench on the docks. "There's a lot of stars tonight, Weiss. Can you count all of them?" "I don't think so, Ruby, but that is a good idea." Ruby talked more about the night sky as they boarded a cabin, all alone with each other. Ruby sat next to Weiss, looking into her blue eyes as the wheel went up and up. "Hey Weiss, can I tell you something?" "Yeah Ruby, go ahead." "I think I'm in love with you." "You are? I-I'm really surprised but I-I think the same thing about you. I love you Ruby." Ruby then pulled into an embracing hug that lasted several minutes. Finally, when the cabin was at it's peak on the huge wheel, Ruby gave Weiss an emotional kiss that lasted several minutes. The two looked over the sea, decorated by the reflection of the huge full moon and the twinkling stars. Ruby looked down and noticed that they were now holding hands. "I'm so happy we can finally be together, Weiss." "I wanna stay with you for the rest of my life!" The two slowly got up as the cabin got to the bottom of the ring. The two held hands as they walked to the car. They found that Blake and Yang were waiting in there for them, kissing. Ruby knocked on the window. "Hey guys, open the car!" "It's really cold out here!" Blake and Yang blushed. "Uhh well you two, Blake is now officially my girlfriend! Yeah!" "Guess who are also girlfriends now?" Ruby sputtered out. "Wait, you two actually got together tonight?" "Yep!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm. "And I really, really love her! Forever!" On the car ride home, Ruby sat in Weiss's lap. They gazed into each other's eyes with passion. They exchanged warm felt kisses and fell asleep on each other in the car. "It's time to go in, guys! Get your stuff!" Ruby jolted awake. "We'll be right there! Wake up Weiss!" The four walked upstairs to their dorm and the four flopped on their beds, exhausted from the tiring day. After about 5 minutes, Ruby climbed down to Weiss's bed and fell asleep in her arms. The two slept, holding each other and embracing each other passionately. The next morning, Ruby and Weiss woke up to Blake and Yang sleeping together as well. "Well I'm just happy they are together! Even their eyes match each others," Ruby muttered. Ruby turned around to Weiss as she was getting changed and tackle-hugged her to the ground. The two lost themselves in each other's eyes. After that, they enjoyed an early-morning kiss. Classes went by pretty fast that day. After yet another exciting day of new classes as the warm sun was melting into the horizon, Ruby and Weiss slept together in the same bed (again). The two laid awake on top of each other, Weiss being on top. The two shared a long, long kiss. Then as the broken moon was rising above the murky abyss of the night, they got into their pajamas. Ruby pulled the blanket over both of them, then pulling it over Weiss's eyes. "You're such a dolt, you know that?" Weiss complained. "But I'm your dolt." "Oh, cut it off you!" Weiss pulled Ruby in for a tight squeeze. The two fell asleep on each other yet again, feeling each other's warmth and love. "Good night, Weiss." "Good night, Ruby."

 **That's all for now. When ever I wanna write, I write alot. So expect chapter 2/part 2 soon. Maybe next week, idk.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Yangining

**I felt like continuing this story tonight, since I had so many good ideas. FYI, there's gonna be some minor action, since I'm curious to see if you like it. Anyway, hype for Volume 3! Now, to the story.**

The golden sun rose up over the maroon horizon. It was another beautiful day in Vale. Butterflies fluttered across the fields of lush, green grass. The children in the towns rode their bikes up and down the street. It was all well in Vale. Ruby and Weiss were holding each other in their arms. The two were at peace.

"Now say cheese, you two lovebirds!" The flash of a camera went off in Weiss' eye, and jolted her awake.

"What are you doing, you two dolts?" Weiss burst out. "Delete that picture at once! Now!"

"Not if you can't catch us!" Yang blurted. Yang and Blake went sprinting down the hall, waking everyone in the nearby dorms up.

Weiss and Ruby dashed down the hall after them. Ruby tried to use her Semblance, but went barreling into the wall, arms flailing.

Weiss skidded to a halt next to the dazed Ruby, who was laying on the ground. She looked deep into her murky gray eyes.

"Weiss! You have to get Yang's scroll and delete that picture! Do it for me! Do it for us-" Ruby fainted. Weiss looked down the hall at the two pranksters. They were just going around the bend of the corner. Weiss bolted down the hallway with newly refilled confidence. She almost caught up to them, but suddenly they took a sharp turn into a room. Their room. Weiss pounded on the door.

"Let us in, you good-for-nothing jokers!" Ruby had woken up, and was also knocking on the door. "Yeah, let me in sis!"

Blake and Yang opened the door with a mysterious grin plastered on their faces.

"What have you done!" Weiss wheezed, exhausted from the run she had just run.

"We haven't done anyyyyything, ice queen," Yang giggled, her smile forming into a Cheshire grin.

Weiss glared at her. "You better have not, or there'll be consequences."

"Yeah! Consequences! What does that word mean again, Weiss? I forgot." Ruby added.

"You'll find out soon enough, Ruby," Weiss snarled, sneering into Blake's face.

Blake and Yang burst into laughter as Ruby and Weiss walked into the other room, hand in hand.

"Knowing those two, it can't be good," Weiss theorized.

Ruby turned on her scroll to watch more cat videos (the usual) and clicked the wrong app, accidentally opening MaceBook, a popular social media platform. Ruby didn't care though, and began to look through her friend's posts. Suddenly, a new notification appeared. 'NEW POST BY YANG XIAO LONG', it read. Ruby opened the notification and gasped. It was the picture of her and Weiss sleeping together.

"That traitor!" Weiss exclaimed when Ruby showed her the scandalous post. Every one of Yang's 6,000 something friends had probably seen it by then. Ruby suddenly got worried. Would Weiss father get furious, or would one of her old love interests try to take her back? Ruby was fearful.

 **That's the end of Chapter 2! I don't know if it was a little short or anything. Left ya with a little cliffhanger there. Please tell me in the reviews if I should do more/any action in upcoming chapters. Expect Chapter 3 in about 2-5 days. Until then, 3!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: Memories of Past

**Since Chapter Two was a bit short and I am really bored so I'm gonna write another chapter tonight. This is basically Chapter Two Part Two. Enjoy! P.S. We're going on a feels trip**

"Oh no, oh no." Weiss muttered to herself as she paced back and forth. "Will people hate me for this? How many friends will I lose?"

Ruby glared at the description that only Yang Xiao Long herself could get away with. 'LOOKS LIKE RUBY AND WEISS ARE REAL BUD-DIES AMIRITE HAHA.' But Ruby couldn't stay mad at anyone, especially her own sister. Ruby decided to shake it off and convince Weiss to accept it.

After a couple hours of explaining to Weiss that it was going to be okay, they sat on the bench on the newly-built balcony. The new couple gazed out at the abyss of a night sky, letting the image of the bright stars sink into their eyes. Weiss looked over at Ruby, into her captivating gray eyes. Weiss stared deeper into them as they twinkled a bit. She suddenly realized that this had nothing to do with the illuminated night sky. She was holding back tears.

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss questioned, hoping it was okay to ask.

Ruby sniffled. "Well, ever since my mom went missing, I wanted to meet someone in my life who would guide me through it. Someone who would light a candle in the darkness, someone who would love me forever. And I think I met that person. I love you Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. I'm sure your mom would be happy with us together." Weiss wiped a tear off Ruby's cheek, suddenly realizing it was a tear of joy. The tear fell off Weiss' finger and hit the ground.

Weiss sat on Ruby's lap, with their faces interlocking. Ruby hugged Weiss tightly. They walked silently off the balcony into the bedroom. Weiss picked up the blanket and herded Ruby into it, and got in with her. The two stared into each other's eyes until they fell asleep.

 **Well, I'd enjoy any feedback/support. Planning to make this 20-25 chapters or maybe more if people like it. Leave a review, please! It will help me improve the next chapter! 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Sorry it's been a while since i wrote a chapter but here is Chapter 3! PSA: WEISS/RUBY DID NOT HAVE ANY LOVERS BEFORE THIS. Some people didn't want anything about that and neither did I. That is NOT CANON anymore. Anyway, to the story!**

It had been 14 happy days since Ruby and Weiss had declared their love to each other. In that 2 weeks, they learned more about each other and became more acquainted with each other. Weiss woke up first, since she was the only one who got much sleep the previous night. When she woke up, she discovered she was wrapped up under the blanket with Ruby. She had wanted to do something special with Ruby today, Weiss thought to herself. "Wake up Ruby! We're gonna do something fun today!" Ruby's squeaky snores suddenly halted, and her magnificent silver irises were revealed. Ruby, in a groggy voice, protested. "But Weiss, it's so early! Five more minutes." "No Ruby, now!" Weiss picked up the tiny body that was still at rest and carried her over to the dressing room. Weiss set Ruby down with her clothes. "Get changed into your skirt," Weiss commanded as she shut the door, "and don't you fall asleep again!" A couple minutes later, Ruby came out with her trademark red and black outfit. Weiss inspected Ruby as she grabbed her hand. "Looking cute." Weiss complimented as they walked out the door together. "What are we doing today, Weiss?" "You'll just have to see. I'll know you'll like it." Weiss brought Ruby to the garage the team shared. In the middle of the room filled with workbenches and motorcycles, there stood a single red and white double bike in the middle of the piles of parts and junk. Ruby's eyes opened wide in awe. "You, Weiss Schnee, bought this double bike for the two of us to ride together?" "Yep! Courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company." "Because THAT IS AWESOME! I call front rider!" Ruby ran to the shiny new bike and hopped on. "Let's go, Weiss!" Weiss mounted the back side of the bike and started pedaling. They rode out of the school grounds to the local park. Ruby was getting exhausted because she had used all her energy in going as fast as she could. Soon enough, they got onto a quiet forest path. The wheels crunched against the golden brown leaves as they rode in silence. Ruby looked around suspiciously. "I don't feel right, Weiss. Maybe we should turn back." "Let's just take in the moment, Weiss. It's pretty captivating out here." "Um, Weiss? Maybe we should go a bit faster." Ruby pointed nervously at something behind them. Weiss turned her head quickly. There was a huge King Taijitu on their trail. "GO! FASTER!" Weiss pedaled as fast as she could. The huge black and white snake seemed to be gaining on them. Both of the heads lunged out. Ruby and Weiss both blacked out.

 **Cliffhanger! (Ruby and Weiss are not dead). There's going to be a little of my own OC in the next chapter. Be ready! Chapter 4 in about 3-5 days.**


	5. Chapter 4: I Am Bad At Chapter Titles

**Sorry it's been a while! From now on, I'll use line breaks and all that!**

Ruby woke up suddenly, her head ringing from the impact of the bike crashing.

She got up on her feet, trying to find Weiss. She found her at the side of the road, bandaging herself.

"Hello there, Weiss. You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Be more careful next time, you dolt."

Ruby carried Weiss all the way home. When they got home, she explained to Blake and Yang what had happened, about the Grimm, the mysterious figure that had saved their lives, and the bike ride.

Ruby tucked Weiss in, and got on the top bunk because she didn't want to accidentally hurt Weiss by touching one of her cuts.

(Cut to a dark room)

"You weren't supposed to do that! They would have been done for right then!"

"Sorry, I just- I just wanted to help them!" 

"Who's side are you on, Nebula? Ours, or that dastardly school! Give me the truth!"

 **Aight guys, sorry! Tommorow I'll write a really long chapter. This should keep you fulfilled until tomorrow, apologies for the short chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Dance

**Sorry i didn't post a chapter last week, was caught up with the volume 3 news.**

Ruby and Weiss laid in bed next to each other, wincing in pain whenever they moved. Blake came over to them, putting hydrogen peroxide on their wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Ouch!" Ruby cried out as Blake put the ointment on her cuts.

"If you didn't want to get hurt, you shouldn't have gone into Grimm territory without your weapons. You would have gotten killed if it were not for that mysterious guy you saw." Blake scolded.

"B-but we didn't even notice. Me and Weiss were having such a good time! It was a great bonding experience." Ruby said.

"Just be careful next time."

 **The next week**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss's wounds were healing, and they were feeling better.

All of the students in Beacon were called to the cafeteria that day to discuss the month's events.

All the students were gathered neatly. Professor Ozpin came out on the stage.

"The schedule for this months events are some of the best Beacon has to offer. First, on the 15th, we have a tournament. But this is no ordinary tournament. You will be assigned to pick a partner to fight alongside with."

Ruby and Weiss immediately locked eyes.

"Next, on the 19th, we have a student favorite; the school dance. You may pick a partner. It will be held in the ball room."

Ruby and Weiss cheered in happiness.

 **Well that's all for today, but Part 7 will come out around the 15th, and Part 8 will come out on 19th.**


End file.
